1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical systems and more specifically to a digital system for analyzing the characterisics of laser beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems for analyzing the characteristics of highly collimated light signals such as laser beams have typically utilized some type of TV system. These systems required a change in the optics of the system for large changes in the beam divergence. Laser systems having a repetition rate greater than 15 Hz. were also difficult to test. Additionally, the registration characteristics of the system introduced non-linearity effects resulting in a non-linear callibration requirement. Typically, the dynamic range of the prior art systems was limited to about 100:1 ratio.